Filme de Amor
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: Songfic de DG... Draco se aproximou mais da ruiva, e então fechou aquela proximidade com um beijo, o primeiro beijo deles, de muitos outros que vieram depois...


**N/a: Songfic com a música que deu nome a essa fanfic, música de Wanessa Camargo – percebi que ela tem ótimas fics para songfics **

**Dedico essa fic a todos os fans de D/G!**

**Bjns... Boa leitura!**

**Obs: Se preferirem, escutem a música enquanto estiverem lendo a fic... fica mais emocionante hehehehe**

**Filme de Amor**

Estava com raiva, sim, com raiva, com vontade de extravasar tudo em todos, e, principalmente em uma certa pessoa, a causa de sua dor de cabeça, de sua insonia, de seu mal-humor e resumindo: de todos os seus problemas...

Andava distraidamente sem saber a onde ia, sem saber onde seus passos lhe levavam, e enquanto isso sua mente divagava, suas lembranças reapareciam aos poucos e, curiosamente, lhe faziam sorrir abertamente... coisa que nos últimos dias seria algo muito raro... mas esses pensamentos, por mais que quisesse, não lhe deixavam...

_Estava sentada na biblioteca, pesquisando sobre alguns livros, quando um certo alguém entrara fazendo um barulho infernal. Parecia que nem na biblioteca iria conseguir fazer seus dois pergaminhos para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

_O jeito era pedir para que os intrusos paracem._

_-Hei! – disse se aproximando do loiro e seus capangas. O dito loiro olhou a garota que se aproximava com um ar de desdém, porém um sorriso surgia em sua face, dando um aspecto novo em seu rosto, um aspecto que Gina nunca havia deslumbrado. Não sabia o que havia acontecido consigo mesma, mas seu mal humor havia evaporado de repente e uma vontade de retribuir aquele sorriso aumentava cada vez mais, porém... não ia dar o braço a torcer, imagina... iria finalizar o que tinha ido fazer, ou seja, exigir o silêncio que lhe fora roubado..._

_-Olha só... se não é a caçula dos Weasleys! – Draco dissera, seu sorrinso se alargando ainda mais. È... aquela "caçula", não era mais tão pequena assim... havia mudado e muito. Talvez, fosse esse o motivo do seu sorriso... mas por que não conseguia parar de sorrir? Por que alguma coisa dentro de si parecia estar mudando!_

**_Quando eu abri meus olhos.  
Não dava tempo pra dizer que não..  
Você entrou no coração.  
E aí aconteceu dentro de mim.  
A magia do amor.  
Estava escrito foi assim .  
_**

_Se olharam por um longo tempo e então o que parecia ser um milagre aconteceu, Gina abriu um sorriso também e então falou no mesmo tom que Draco._

_-E olha... se não é o filho único dos Malfoy?_

_-E sou eu mesmo, com muito orgulho... mas acho que não foi para isso que você veio aqui, não é mesmo?_

_-Nâo... não foi mesmo... acontece que estamos em uma biblioteca, porém você não está respeitando isso, já que entrou com esses grandalhões aí fazendo barulho..._

_-Oh... ouviram isso? – o loiro perguntara para os dois grandalões atrás de si, estes apenas sorriram e então Draco continuou, seu sorriso se alargando mais ainda, parecia que já fazia parte dele. – Ela não gosta de barulho..._

_-E você não gosta de silêncio..._

_-Grande conclusão, Weasley... _

_-Ok... já dei meu recado... agora com licença que eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer... – Gina virara-se de costas pronta para partir, porém Draco a segurara pelo braço e então dispensara os capangas para ficarem a sós._

_-Acho que ainda não... não terminei a conversa..._

_-E que conversa, Malfoy...? Só vim dar um recado e nada mais..._

_-Nâo sabia o quanto você havia crescido... _

_Gina franziu o cenho. Que conversa era aquela? Era apenas um ano mais nova que ele, e não havia crescido tanto assim, apenas... se desenvolvido mais, e desde quando Draco Malfoy a avaliava ou sequer notava alguma diferença nela? E desde quando ela deixava ele a segurar daquele jeito ou, céus, por que ainda sorria daquele jeito, por que ainda retribuia aquele sorriso!_

_-Ah... deixa disso, Malfoy! – Draco se aproximou mais da ruiva a pegando pelo outro braço, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos._

_-Por que! Está com medo! Você não é do tipo de ter medo, não de mim..._

_-Quem teria medo de alguém como você! E... dá para me largar?_

_-Nâo... não antes de conseguir o que eu quero, Weasley..._

_Draco se aproximou mais da ruiva, e então fechou aquela proximidade com um beijo, o primeiro beijo deles, de muitos outros que vieram depois..._

**_  
Quando olhei para você e você sorriu .  
E o universo se abriu.  
E a lua no céu nos abençoou.  
Cena de um filme de amor._**

Aquele sorriso ainda estava na sua mente, ainda a fazia sorrir, surpreendentemente. Porém, ainda não sabia as respostas para aquelas perguntas, mesmo depois de tantos meses, ainda não sabia por que havia se rendindo a aqueles encantos misteriosos, a aqueles beijos, ainda não entendia, apenas sabia que havia começado um namoro repentino, mas que, como já era de se esperar, era repleta de brigas, mal entendidos...

Estava cansada de tudo aquilo, queria um namoro simples, um namoro normal, como todos os que via, até nos filmes, os namoros eram normais, por que o deles não podia ser assim?

-Sonhando! – aquela voz fria chegara até seus ouvidos e a despertara de seus devaneios, de suas lembranças...

-O que é!

- Não sei se você sabe... mas você está em território proibido... – o loiro falou indicando o corredor que levava até a casa da Sonserina. Gina olhou em volta e então suspirou, passando uma mão por sua têmpora, tentando aliviar a pressão que estava a incomodando. Estava realmente sonhando, e mal havia percebido que estava se encaminhando até o "lado proibido" como seu namor.. isso é, se podia ainda chamar Draco daquela forma, mas de qualquer forma, era sempre ele que lhe dizia aquele predicado para aqueles corredores quando ela o acompanhava depois de uma tarde interia juntos. Ele sempre dizia que aquele lado era proibido para qualquer aluno da grifinória, nem mesmo sua namorada podia saber até onde levava aqueles corredores.

-Ah... me desculpe... – Gina disse, e então virou-se para fazer o caminho de volta, quando um braço a segurou fazendo-a recordar de uma cena parecida há alguns meses...

-Por que isso está acontecendo... por que você não vai mais aos nossos encontros?

-E que diferença faria? Não adianta nos beijarmos e depois brigarmos... Eu não quero mais isso Draco... não quero... e também não vou falar disso agora... você já sabe minha opinião... e também minha conclusão...

-Sei e não concordo... acha mesmo que eu iria aceitar o fim disso?

-È obvio que não... aliás eu ainda me pergunto por que tudo isso começou... por que Draco? Por que você teve que sorrir aquele dia? - Gina perguntou soltando-se das mãos do loiro.

-Assim você faz eu pensar que nada valeu a pena...

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça por um tempo, e então Draco se aproximou, colocando uma mão em seu queixo e levantando-o até a altura de seus olhos.

-Por que nós não tentamos novamente? Podemos começar tudo de novo...

**_Começo de uma história.  
Que a gente mesmo que vai escrever.  
Como um concerto a quatro mãos.  
Ou duas vidas num só coração.  
Como um rio de emoção .  
Oceano de sedução._**

-Não sei... tenho medo Draco... somos muito diferente... e nós já conversamos sobre isso... não iria dar certo...

-E você vai disperdiçar o que a gente sente? O que eu sinto por você! Vai mesmo esquecer tudo o que a gente viveu! Posso te adiantar Gina, eu não vou conseguir, e por mais que você queira terminar eu não vou aceitar... vou te seguir até o fim do mundo, mas você vai ser minha!

-Você já disse isso antes... e essas palavras ainda não saíram da minha mente... como você quer que eu acredite em você?

-Da mesma forma que você acreditou naquele dia... Gina... eu não consigo entender porque esse afastamento... eu mudei por sua causa, eu renaci por sua causa...

-E você acha que eu também não? Mas o que adianta subir ao céu e logo depois descer ao inferno? Não dá mais pra continuar assim... não dá.. não consigo...

-Você quer o que? Que eu me ajoelhe aqui? – Draco disse sarcasticamente e então soltara a ruiva, ajoelhando-se logo em seguida aos pés da jovem.

-Ah... o que é isso... levanta Draco... não precisa fazer isso...

-Preciso sim... se eu tiver que pular dessa torre, só pra provar a você que te amo, eu farei, farei tudo que for possível Gina... tudo!

Gina suspirou, sentindo seu coração se apertar mais dolorosamente e então ela sorriu finalmente.

-Ah, Draco! – Gina ajudou o loiro a levantar e então abraçou-o por um momento, ainda em dúvida das respostas que deveria dar ao homem a sua frente. Estava repartida, não sabia o que fazer, se esquecia tudo e fingia não ama-lo, ou se começaria tudo de novo, esquecendo as diversas brigas que já tiveram...

-Gin... se eu prometer que não vou brigar mais com você... que eu não vou mais implicar com esses idiotas que ficam te perseguindo...

-Sabe... – a ruiva se afastou de Draco, o olhando nos olhos. – Vai ser difícil isso acontecer... mas... acho que eu não vou conseguir mais viver se não poder ver mais esse sorriso que só você sabe dar, que só você me dá...

Draco sorriu por um tempo e então voltou a abraça-la, e afagar seus cabelos carinhosamente.

-Você não vai se arrepender... disso eu tenho certeza Gin... sabe por que!**_  
_**

**_Quando olhei para você e você sorriu .  
E o universo se abriu.  
E a lua no céu nos abençoou.  
Cena de um filme de amor._**

Gina o olhou nos olhos e então retribuiu aquele sorriso e murmurou junto com o loiro um "eu te amo".

E como, há alguns meses, Draco fechou aquela proximidade com um beijo, que se repetiria por muitas e muitas vezes, porém, desta vez, sem interrupção alguma.

**Fim!**

**N/a: È... acho que ficou um pouco simples demais... mas quando eu ouvi essa música mais atentamente eu percebi que ela tinha tudo a ver com o que eu estava pensando há algum tempo... e eu precisava muito fazer alguma coisa desse dois... **

**Espero que tenham gostado e que digam isso em um comentário heheheheh!**


End file.
